¡¡¡ Fantasía y poesía !
by TaTi.Cullen Masen Vulturi
Summary: La historia de un amor que no puede ser posible.. ¿ Los polos opuestos pueden estar juntos ?... Mientras mas lo quieran a uno, uno no quiere y mientras mas uno quiere no lo quieren a uno. Cuando la amistad, la pasión y el amor son el centro de la vida
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasía y poesía**

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes son solamente creación de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación y mi fanatismo a Twilight.

El contenido es para mayores de 18 años, o sino cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad. – Por eso es mejor avisar.-

**Este es mi segundo fic, estoy un poco desocupada en vacaciones y volví a FF a leer y por supuesto a escribir, hace mucho no lo hacía ya que no me queda mucho tiempo cuando estoy estudiando.**

**Espero que les guste y también sus reviews con cualquier tipo de comentario.**

→ **TaTi ^^ **

Prefacio

No podía creerlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi sus ojos carmesí y escuché su voz que me producía cosquilleos en la piel.

Pero como siempre me han dicho, todo en la vida pasa por algo y si lo tenía de nuevo frente a frente no era tal vez una casualidad; así que me dediqué a seguir mi vida y si algo tenía que pasar era el destino quien tenía que decidir, no yo.

Capitulo 1: memorias

2007

Era una noche lluviosa y fría, noche donde uno quisiera quedarse en casa viendo tal vez una peli o tomando algo caliente. Pero mamá y su apoyo a la iglesia que frecuentaba no me dejaron. Compró mi boleta y la de mi mejor amiga para que no me sintiese sola, pues la idea de ir con mis padres a una fiesta no era muy agradable.

Alice estuvo puntual en mi casa y juntas nos dirigimos al salón donde era la grandiosa fiesta. Entramos y al vernos aburridas y sin alguien que se dignara a ofrecernos algo, decidí llamar a Mike. Mike y sus evasivas…_ la verdad no tengo dinero, tengo pereza, no creo que pueda salir. _

El era el que perdía, yo solo estaba dispuesta a divertirme esa noche de "hallowen".

El lugar estaba oscuro y luces de todos los colores se reflejaban en nuestra ropa y en los disfraces de la gente que nos rodeaba…

Un sacerdote que parecía un vampiro, un vecino que simulaba ser el chavo del ocho y una niña que creía ser un árbol, el ingenio de la gente era notorio a comparación de nosotras que no llevábamos disfraz.

A media noche un chico miraba mucho a mi amiga, tenía aproximadamente 20 años de edad, pelo más largo de lo común y un aspecto descomplicado.

A simple vista se sabía que los dos no querían dejar de bailar, no paraban de hablar con las miradas y compaginaban muy bien, tanto o más que con... ¡Bueno! El caso es que se veían muy bien.

Yo también bailaba como loca, no tanto como Alice que siempre había sido más decidida y extrovertida que yo pero hacía el mejor de los intentos por no caer en brazos de mis parejas y moverme bien con cualquier tipo de música.

Pero con lo que yo no contaba era con aquel muchacho supremamente alto, de ojos color miel, cabello perfectamente ondulado y de un negro brillante y una piel blanca hermosa. Desde el día en que lo vi por primera vez, desde lejos, sentí un tipo de fuerza magnética que me llevaba solo a él y a su mirada un tanto picara y un tanto tierna que lograba dejarme sin aliento.

Bailamos en repetidas ocasiones y cuando no era así yo me dedicaba a mirarlo un poco coqueta mientras hacía pequeños rizos con mi pelo.

- _¡uff! _ojalá esta noche nunca terminara. Me dijo mientras bailábamos suavemente al oído, mientras los dos cantábamos una canción que para mí es inolvidable.

- Yo pienso totalmente lo mismo, créeme. Contesté al mismo tiempo que tenía mis brazos envueltos en su cuello, como si me fuera a caer de un árbol.

Pero las horas no fueron eternas y suficientes para seguir admirando sus ojos y a partir de ese día el tiempo corrió más rápido. En el colegio no lograba concentrarme ni prestar atención, estaba anonadada en mis pensamientos que no hacían más que recordar esa noche.

De repente un día en clase de tecnología, revise mi _facebook._ Tenía una solicitud y era el… Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Quedé boquiabierta y lo acepté, una simple red social me ayudó a reencontrarlo.

- Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver niña linda. No sé que me hiciste ese día, pero me dejaste loco, muy loco.

- Yo tampoco, pero me encontraste. Le dije llena de emoción al ver que era cierto que había aparecido. Digité rápidamente en el computador donde se suponía estaba haciendo un trabajo, pero la sonrisa evidente había hecho que me olvidara por completo de este y centrara sus pensamientos en él.

Desde ese día una esperanza renació, quería volver a estar con él y lo pensaba muy seguido.

Después de eso parecía que la vida amorosa tanto de mi amiga con Jasper y la mía con Edward eran perfectas, las dos estábamos felices. Tanto que hacíamos siempre planes para salir los cuatro: fiestas, picnics en parques, helados, todo era genial a pesar de que mi Edward vivía un poco lejos y tenía varias ocupaciones.

La confianza entre los dos crecía, Edward me contaba en largas horas sobre su vida, sobre quién era y qué hacía. Una persona con los pies puestos sobre la tierra, de un carácter fuerte, que no se deja abrir los ojos de nadie y muy liberal, hace lo que quiere con ciertos límites que el mismo y su ambiente colocan. En repetidas ocasiones visité el lugar donde vivía, la gente me miraba con cierto desdén, claro sabía que yo era la 'mujer' de él. Uno de los más importantes expendedores de droga en la ciudad, además de ello mataba y pertenecía a una importante pandilla la cual yo conocí meses después. Conmigo parecían ser amables pero la verdad no eran de confiar.

Del único que pude hacerme amiga fue de un tal Aro, uno de los jefes más importantes al que Edward le tenía demasiado respeto y cariño.

No podía creer que en tan solo uno meses me hubiese enamorado así del él, era algo muy extraño que nunca me había pasado con mis ex novios. Por el contrario, las cosas con ellos no pasaban de jueguitos y cariñitos; cuando terminábamos, no le daba mayor importancia.

Yo definitivamente estaba inmersa en mi mundo, un lugar mágico lleno de amor e ilusiones que se construían pero a la vez se deshacían cuando miraba la realidad.

Mi niño, como solía llamarlo me enseñó muchas cosas sobre lo que era la calle, sobre su gente, había salido de la bola de cristal donde hasta hace algún tiempo estaba viviendo. Lo peor de todo fue que hasta aprendí de drogas con él, las probé con la única excusa de que con él estaría segura y nada iba a sucederme.

Sus padres ya me conocían un poco y pensaban que era una niñita caprichosa y antipática, así como lo era mi mamá. La única que me quería era la pequeña Esme, su hermana, de once años. Siempre me decía que ninguna novia de Edward le había caído tan bien como yo y me hacía cartas con dibujos hermosos.

Nosotros decidimos probar suerte con mis padres que no tenían la más remota idea de nuestra relación.

Mis padres, Tanya y yo estábamos terminando de cenar cuando de pronto tocaron el timbre. Mi hermana y yo sabíamos que era el.

Me dirigí hacía la puerta y le di un enorme beso y un abrazo a mi novio, quien venía con unos girasoles espectaculares y una especie de torta para mi mamá.

- Buenas tardes Señor y señora Swan, mucho gusto me llamó Edward Cullen. Le entregó el ponqué a mi mamá mientras que ella llamaba a Leah, la señora que nos ayudaba en la casa y le grito… Tal vez esto le guste a Martín, que era nuestro perro.

El quería ofrecerles la mano y el único que respondió fue mi papá, en cambio mi mamá, lo observo de abajo arriba y le dijo secamente: _igual. _

- Les quería presentar a Edward por por… Estaba muy nerviosa de la reacción que tomarían, ya que era mi primera relación seria y por lo tanto el primer chico que llevaba a casa.

- Porque soy su novio y nos amamos. Acabó de hablar Eddy antes que de mí saliera palabra alguna.

- ¿Novio? que novios ni que nada. Dijo papá.

Ambos nos miraban impresionados pues Edward no era una persona "de confiar" para ellos, ya habían oído mucho de sus andanzas y no lo querían, nunca lo quisieron.

- Mire Eduardo, Ernesto o como se llame… Mi hija es una de esas niñas decentes, de las que quedan pocas en esta ciudad, es de su casa y de buena familia.

Así que le aviso de una vez por todas que si tiene intenciones de arrebatarle dinero o hacerle algo malo, no repararé en matarlo con mis propias manos, entonces es mejor que se aleje de nuestra hija. Le gritó papá furibundo.

- ¡ NOOO! Nosotros ya llevamos cinco meses y todo ha sido espectacular, el no es lo que parece y yo lo amo. Dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazándolo fuertemente. ¡No le harás nada!

Ese día fue horrible, mis papás me prohibieron seguir con él y si lo hacía supuestamente me mandarían a terminar la secundaria en Suecia donde vivía la abuela Sue. Pero no le hice nada de caso a nadie, era mi primer amor y no oía nada ni a nadie.

Lo único que hice fue entregarme por completo a esa relación, pasaba días enteros con él y hasta una vez me escapé una semana con la excusa de un viaje del colegio. Pero en realidad nos fuimos a las afueras de la ciudad a pasarla de maravilla.

En realidad fueron los dos años más lindos que he pasado con alguien, jamás me había sentido tan bien. Yo juraba que el era el amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos.

Sin embargo, un día antes de cumplir dos años, un día como cualquier otro…, un día donde me decía miles de palabras cariñosas…_ amor, te quiero. Tú sabes que eres la niña de mis ojos…. _Todo se derrumbó…

Desde hace tiempo el frecuentaba a una tal Aleeah en su pandilla, una niña que a penas vi, me hice la pregunta que todas las mujeres nos hacemos cuando nos cambian por otra: ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Pero no mentía ella era un año mayor que yo, gorda y de ojos saltones. Además no era una ´niña de su casa' como hablaban en mi familia.

Por eso me dio bastante duro darme cuenta de una realidad que no había querido ver, mi príncipe azul se había llevado todos los colores que tenía el arco iris que yo ciegamente armaba.

Las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza eran bastantes y abrumadoras, ¿por qué el primer amor fue así? ¿Por qué la persona por la cual quería darlo todo le pagó de esa manera?, no me sentía para nada bien y muchas cosas cambiaron. Me sentía muy sola y aburrida, sin el nada era igual. Estaba impresionada por la forma en que alguien puede mentir, ofrecer el cielo y la tierra al mismo tiempo para al final _salir con un chorro de babas,_ acabar con una ilusión que era verdadera, con un amor que yo creía real.

Era mejor que esa noche, tan efímera, tan inolvidable nunca se hubiera terminado… ¡nunca!

A partir de ese día no volví a hablar con él, excepto las noches en que bebía demasiado con mis amigos y lloraba mucho recordándolo. En esos momentos solo se me ocurría tomar el celular y marcar su número, escuchar su voz se convertía en un alivio para mí…

_Julio de 2010 _

_No quise colocarle día a esta carta, porque cada día se agota el tiempo para estar contigo así sea de la forma incorrecta, es decir, a medias._

_Es mejor sentir que cada segundo, minuto, cada hora, cada mes y cada año es eterno y que los números no existen cuando el amor está presente._

_¿Sabes? Es ilógico pensar que puedo estar contigo, aunque es lo que más quisiera en estos momentos no es posible. Solo tengo la satisfacción de que te tuve por algunos meses, de que te brinde muchas cosas que una niña tiene guardadas para su "príncipe azul"… Creo que estoy muy cursi, pero no me importa, tal vez las cartas son el único medio que tengo para desahogarme ahora._

_Mil gracias por todo aquello que me diste y no me arrepiento de perdonar los errores que cometiste ni de volver a verte a escondidas; pues si es la posibilidad que tengo no la desaprovecharé y la verdad me duele no seguir con esto Edward, con esto tan bonito que estoy sintiendo._

_Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, que todos los grandes sueños que tienes en mente se puedan cumplir en su totalidad y que esos pequeños problemas se solucionen._

_Tal vez algún día te vea por ahí, con alguien más y con unos pequeños niños, si estás feliz créeme que no me dolerá eso es lo que siempre le pido a Dios._

_Nunca olvidaré nada, ni un solo segundo entre tú y yo._

_Tú amiga, amante, confidente, novia, quien te escuchará siempre…. _

_Bella_

Una lágrima muy grande rodó por mi mejilla izquierda mientras doblé aquel pedazo de papel que empezaba a tomar un tono amarillo y a verse muy arrugado.

Una mano me tocó el hombro, sacándome de la hiperventilación que estaba sufriendo en ese preciso momento.

- ¿Qué haces mi vida? Estás pálida. ¿Qué es eso? Me dijo Jacob mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos grandes y protectoras.

- No te asustes Jake, solo estaba mirando una vieja carta, la última que me dio Alice antes de que peleáramos.

- No vale la pena que te coloques así, mi primita sabía que tú eres una gran amiga y no lo supo valorar, eso ya es problema de ella.

- Si, tienes razón creo que me olvidaré de eso…

- Okey. Te esperaré en la habitación iré a tomar un baño.

Jacob me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, mientras que yo quedaba como siempre inundada de pensamientos, recuerdos y sueños un poco frustrados.

El no era un mal chico, no del todo. Llevábamos viviendo año y medio juntos y al parecer todo marchaba normal…

Mmm normal a pesar del desorden del apartamento donde vivíamos, de los gastos que nos dejaba el mantenimiento de este, de la carrera que el estaba cursando, de que mis padres no estaban de acuerdo y menos los de él….

¡En fin! Pensar en eso me generaba mucha jaqueca, era mejor intentar seguir con esa relación tan extraña.

Sin embargo, cuando a mí se me metía algo en mente era muy difícil de sacarlo, me causaba un poco de gracia y un tanto de melancolía el recordar como empezó todo con Jake.

Es imposible olvidar el día en que decidí irme a vivir con él por la fuerte pelea que tuve con mis padres después de que supieran que había perdido la virginidad y no precisamente con el hombre que ellos desearían, claro que para ningún papá es fácil aceptarlo y menos con ese… Como solía llamarlo mi papá.

_Flash back_

_- ¡No más papi! Igual algún día tenía que pasar. No podía quedarme toda la vida como una monja ¿no crees?_

_- No entiendo como pudiste decepcionarnos así después de toda la confianza que te teníamos._

_- Ahh claro entonces querías que te dijera… "hoy es el día" _

_Mi papá, el que nunca me había puesto un dedo encima porque su inmensa nobleza no lo dejaba, me abofeteó delante de mi hermana que no hacía otra cosa que defenderme._

_Sin palabra alguna empaqué maletas y llamé a Jake llorando._

_- Jaaa keee Le nombré en tono nervioso. ¿Puedo pasar? Creo que aceptaré tu propuesta._

_- ¡Oh bella! Claro estaré acá todo el día, te espero._

_A las dos horas, después de despedirme de mi hermana que era la única que sabría donde iba a estar y con pequeños sollozos por parte de ambas, tomé un taxi camino al bulevar central, donde el chico de 21 años vivía en un apartamento con una alcoba, con pocos muebles. Algo común en los universitarios promedio._

_- Gracias por recibirme, tú eres uno de los pocos que me apoya en estos momentos. Le dije mientras lo abrazaba y las lágrimas caían mojando su chaqueta._

_- No digas sandeces tu sabes que cuentas conmigo amor. Ahora podemos tener una vida tranquila sin importar lo que diga tu familia o la mía._

_A partir de ese día empezamos a convivir, a contarnos cada una de las anécdotas que le pasaban a él, en la universidad, y a mí, en el trabajo. Todo era increíble y aunque recibíamos pocas visitas no nos aburríamos. La pasábamos bien ya que éramos tanto amigos como amantes, no digo que novios porque la verdad yo no estaba segura de mis sentimientos hacia Jake, pensándolo bien, nunca lo he estado._

_Unos meses después, recibí una visita inesperada mientras redactaba un articulo "debilidades juveniles" para el periódico en el que llevaba año y medio trabajando. Mis padres junto con mi hermana me rogaban que volviera a casa, que los problemas acabaran y que pensara las cosas. De la manera más civilizada les hablé y les dije que ya era una mujer, que no era el bebé que ellos pensaban. Finalmente llegamos a un supuesto acuerdo, sin embargo, hoy en día siguen reprochándome el vivir con un hombre dos años menor que yo, que no me puede ofrecer nada material y que no tiene nada organizado en la vida._

_Ellos como siempre pensaban en mi bienestar, no tanto afectivo sino económico y social pues la reputación que mi familia tenía en la ciudad era demasiado alta. El que dirán para ellos era una de sus preocupaciones._

_Fin del flash back_

Estaba prácticamente dormida cuando sentí sus labios a mi lado, se metió debajo de las cobijas y empezó a acariciarme el cuello y a bajar suavemente los dedos por mi espalda.

- mm Jake esta noche no, estoy muy cansada.

- Pero si ya llevamos tres semanas sin nada de nada bebé. Dale y veras que conmigo te relajas. Me decía con voz dulce mientras tocaba mis pechos por debajo del pijama de tiras que tenía puesta ese día.

- ¡Cielo hoy no! Mañana tienes que ir a estudiar y pasado mañana hay cierre.

El no me oía y en un movimiento poco sutil me dio la vuelta, de tal forma que quedó encima de mío. Besándome el cuello empezaba a quitar poco a poco la ropa, viendo que ya estaba en esas condiciones y sintiendo la erección que su cuerpo caliente empezaba a sentir accedí a su necesidad.

- Si ves? No era tan difícil, ya verás te voy a demostrar que siempre has sido y serás mi gran amor…

Yo también le quité los _bóxers _que llevaba puestos y lo acaricié un poco, sabía que eso le encantaba y lo ponía peor.

- Esa es mi bella, ohhhhhhhhh

Y todo sucedió en menos de un minuto estábamos completamente desnudos, su cara tenía una enorme sonrisa que solo yo sabía porqué era.

Entro con fuerza en mí y me decía que era solo suya que le pertenecía y que nada ni nadie lo hacía más feliz…

Estar de esa manera con Jacob era como mi único distractor, no me snetía del todo completa ni llena pero me ayudaba a olvidar cosas que ya no debía recordar y a pasarla rico en cierto modo.


	2. Chapter 2: Sexo, pudor y lágrimas

**Acá está el segundo capítulo de mi fic, el nombre inspirado en la canción del mexicano Aleks Syntek... :D**

Capítulo dos: Sexo, pudor y lágrimas

Habían pasado 15 días desde la última noche que Jake y yo habíamos tenido sexo. Para ser sincera esto era un respiro para mí, ya que no sé porqué, pero él siempre estaba caliente, era terrible.

Cada rato quería estar metido en la cama conmigo, bueno no solo en la cama; en el baño, en la cocina, ¡hasta en la lavadora! Y yo la verdad ya me estaba cansando, en parte me sentía un juguetico al cual puedes usar y botar cuando se te de la gana. Pero la verdad no sabía como decírselo, solo sé que tenía que llegar el momento donde yo explotaría, donde tendría que entender o tal vez olvidarse de mí.

Era justo medio día, había acabado de hablar con mi jefe quien tenía la intención de ascenderme, sin embargo, eso implicaba más trabajo, horas extra, más investigación. Así que decidí esperar.

Iba saliendo de la inmensa oficina con paredes de cristal cuando de pronto sentí unas nauseas que revolvían mi estómago. Salí corriendo por el pasillo y en pocos segundos estuve en el baño, devolví todo lo que había comido en ese día.

Pero no fue solo ese día cuando los síntomas tan ciertos aparecieron, fueron dos semanas seguidas en las que no comía casi nada, le había cogido asco a los huevos en cualquiera de sus presentaciones y lo peor: tenía un retraso.

Preocupada, tomé el teléfono y llamé a mi casi hermana Angela; mi prima, la que siempre había estado pendiente de mí y sin juzgarme. Le conté y nos quedamos de encontrar en el laboratorio, cerca de donde ella trabajaba.

- ¡Ay Angie! Créeme que estoy muy mal, ojalá no sea lo que creo o sino no sé que haré con mi vida.

- Tranquila Bells, tal vez sea un simple retraso, eso es normal y sino pues lo importante es que tu ya tienes una vida estable y Jake te apoyará en todo, me dijo abrazándome.

- ¿ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA CIERTO? ¿CUÁL VIDA ESTABLE Y CUÁL APOYO?

Sin darme cuenta, la había empujado y en la estaba gritando sin razón alguna. La única que sabía de nuestra vida privada era yo, el resto del mundo pensaba que era una relación eso si, un poco desequilibrada, pero aún así tranquila y llena de amor.

- Mira si te vas a poner así, yo no tengo la culpa y no me hubieras llamado. ¿Jacob acaso no es el hombre perfecto?

- Disculpameee por favor, no fue mi intención. Para ser sincera esto me tiene muy mal tengo, tengo mucho miedo y eso de la relación perfecta es mentira, últimamente estamos distanciados y me estoy dando cuenta que lo único que quiere Jacob de mí es mi cuerpo.

La boca de Angela se puso en forma de 'o', me sonrió e intentó calmarme. Caminamos hacia el lugar de los exámenes y nos sentamos en la sala de espera a que nos atendieran.

¡Isabella Swan! Una enfermera de unos años mayor que yo, delgada, de cabello acaramelado y ojos bronce me llamó a su consultorio.

- Bien Isabella, con esta prueba en diez minutos saldremos de dudas.

Mis nervios eran notorios, me puse fría y palida cuando la doctora me estiró el brazo para sacarme un poco de sangre.

- Ya está, en un momento te llamaré y te daré los resultados.

- gracias, contesté y me fui donde mi prima estaba esperándome.

Mientras esperábamos estuvimos hablando mucho sobre lo que pasaba en nuestra vida y también le pregunté sobre mis padres a los que hace casi tres meses no veía. Me di cuenta que no era la misma de hace algunos años, que la vida había cambiado bastante desde que vivía con Jake. Mi mundo ahora prácticamente giraba en torno de el, hace mucho no veía a muchos amigos y familiares, ya no hacía lo mismo y no tenía la más remota idea de cuando acá había pasado todo eso.

Fue inevitable que todo se cruzara, el posible embarazo y lo que pasaba en mi vida y una vez más estaba llorando mientras hablaba con Angela.

- ¡Hey reacciona! No llores que me rompes el corazón.

- No sé que me pasa, no entiendo nada.

- Cálmate, mejor camina que te acabaron de llamar.

La doctora me entregó un sobre y al abrirlo, un vacio en el estómago se apodero de mí.

POSITIVO, TRES SEMANAS Y MEDIA DE GESTACIÓN.

Fue lo primero que alcancé a ver, el resto no importaba.

- Nooo looo pu. cree cree r. Le dije a mi casi hermana, a penas podía gesticular.

- ¡Escúchame! Ese o esa bebé que llevas ahí dentro, es fruto de ustedes dos, lleva la sangre ambos y lo tienen que sacar adelante juntos. No te preocupes, pueda que solucione todo, un bebé siempre será una bendición aunque no estés en la mejor de las condiciones.

- Gracias por estar conmigo en este momento, no sé que hubiese hecho sola.

- fresca, tu sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo y mi sobrinito o sobrinita también.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche en mi apartamento? Haremos una noche de chicas, me cuentas de tu vida que yo ya he hablado mucho hoy.

- Vale! Mañana no tengo que estudiar y hoy hice doble turno en el laboratorio.

Más que nunca necesitaba de alguien que me escuchara, me aconsejara y estuviera conmigo sin pedir nada a cambio y sobretodo que me quisiera de verdad, esa era mi prima.

La chica de mediana estatura, piel trigueña y ojos rasgados por los cuales fue molestada en la secundaria fue mi apoyo esa noche. Nos dedicamos a ver una película llamada "_querido John_", la historia clásica donde el chico se va lejos dejándola a ella sin ganas de vivir y la única forma de comunicarse y sentirse es por medios de cartas. Me había puesto más cursi de lo normal, lloré cuando se acabó la peli. Angela no hacía más que burlar de mí, pero logró subirme el ánimo.

A media noche sentimos que abrieron la puerta, Jacob llegaba tambaleándose y oliendo a trago.

- Amorcitoooo ven dame un besito. Estiró sus labios para que me acercara

- No piensas saludar a Angela, hoy nos vino a visitar.

- Hola Angg, que bien que estés con Bella, yo estaba celebrando que este semestre se acabó. Me iré a dormir. Allá te espero amorcitoooo.

Jacob estaba muy mal, si acaso se acordaba de quien era Angela y donde quedaba nuestra habitación.

-Iré a verificar que se duerma, se pone muy fastidioso cuando bebe demasiado. Ahí tienes, la habitación es toda tuya. Hasta mañana.

- Tengo una duda… ¿Cuando piensas contarle?

- Mañana hablaremos de eso. Tengo demasiado sueño. Le dije para evadirle.

Al otro día, me levanté casi a medio día, Jake se había ido muy temprano a casa de su familia y Angela estaba en la cocina tomando una taza de café.

- ¿Uyyy anoche te desvelaste? Que son estas horas de levantarse señorita ¿ah? Me dijo con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro y una mano en la cintura.

- No tenía idea que este era un síntoma… Pensé que era muy temprano todavía.

Estuvimos hasta el crepúsculo de nuevo hablando, ella se fue y me pidió que le avisara cuando le contara a Jake, que igual me estaría llamando seguido.

Estuve sola varias horas, tomé la decisión de contarle todo a penas llegara. Yo sabía que su reacción no iba a ser la mejor, pues nunca le habían gustado los niños. _Nuestra relación es perfecta sin niños, no me imagino un niño corriendo por toda la casa o diciendo ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?_

Al fin y al cabo se tenía que enterar de algúnmodo, era el papá y tenía todo el derecho.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de él.

_Amor, esta noche kiero salir de ksa. Qiero que hagamos algo diferente. T espero en el restaurante 'la trufa dorada'. Quiero celebrar contigo algo._

_Te ama, JCB._

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta, se veía que estaba de muy buenas pulgas.

Tomé un taxi y llegué al dichoso restaurante. Jacob me estaba esperando muy elegante, sentado en una mesa del fondo. Yo no reparé en cambiarme de ropa. Llevaba unos converse negros, unos jeans y una blusa azul aguamarina, la que el amaba.

- Jajajajajja. Sientate mi vida.

- ¿ qué te causa tanta gracia? Dije irónicamente

- Mmm contrastas mucho en este restaurante, claro que te ves divina.

- Yo pensaba que me ibas a llevar a comer _pizza_ o algo así.

- Que mal concepto tienes de mí.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, desde que vivía con mi familia no entraba a un restaurante tan lujoso y tan bonito. Con Jacob me había acostumbrado a ir a cualquier lugar de comidas rápidas o a pedir domicilio cuando estábamos en casa.

Hasta el momento todo estaba bien, no sentía ni una sola nausea que me avisara que debía correr.

El postre, chocolate fundido fue lo mejor. Hasta repetí un par de veces.

Bueno ahora si tengo que darte la buena noticia amor. Dijo con una iluminación en el rostro que solo se le veía en momentos muy especiales y significativos para él, como cuando llegué a su apartamento a vivir con él hace unos cuantos años.

- Dime ya que me dejas intrigada…

- Me dieron una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra.

- Ahh Ahmm Buenísimo por tí, dije con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

- Buenísimo por los dos querrás decir. ¿Qué pasa que no te veo feliz?

- Claro, tu sueño ha sido estudiar allá es genial Mi vida. Le di un beso para que no me siguiera hablando del tema.

- Pero yo ahora tengo algo que contarte muy importante que puede cambiar nuestras vidas Jake.

- No me asustes.

- Estoyembarazada. Le dije pegando las palabras.

- Dime que me estas diciendo mentiras. Eso no es cierto. Empezaba a subir el tono de su voz un poco y me sentí muy mal por su reacción.

- ¿Sabes que? Vámonos, tenemos que hablar de esto en la casa. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la puerta, donde cogimos el taxi hasta el apartamento. Por el camino no me dirigió la palabra y ni siquiera me ayudó a bajar, cerró la puerta tan fuerte que hasta el taxista le gritó que el no tenía la culpa de nuestros problemas.

Al llegar a la casa se quitó la chaqueta gris y no hacía más que mirar mi panza con los ojos muy abiertos.

- y…?

- Que quieres que te diga Bella, me dices de un día para otro que estás embarazada. Cuando mi vida está comenzando a tomar rumbos y comienzo a ser feliz me sales con estos cuenticos?

- Hey, no tienes que ser tan cruel, te parece que un bebé es un cuentico que acaba con tus planes?

- ¿la verdad?

- Pfff ni siquiera se porqué te pregunté eso. Soy una idiota. Igual si el bebé acaba con tus sueños y eso, no importa yo me iré con mi bebé a otra parte. No te necesito a ti.

Me fui y me encerré en la habitación de huéspedes, llamé a Angela desde mi celular, con muchas lágrimas y la voz entrecortada le conté lo que había pasado.

Ella no hizo otra cosa que maldecirlo y me ofreció posada en el apartamento donde vivía sola.

Por otro lado, Jake no fue capaz de pedirme perdón o preguntarme como estaba y así transcurrieron dos semanas hasta que un poco insegura me fui para donde mis padres.

Llegué con una maleta de ruedas grande y un pequeño regalo para cada uno.

Toqué dos veces el timbre como solía hacerlo cuando era niña y en un par de segundos la voz de Tanya se oyó diciendo _ ya voy._

La cara de mi hermana me dio risa… Hizo como si hubiese visto un muerto.

- Tanya, ¿así es como recibes a tu hermana, después de no haberla visto todo este tiempo? Me parece terrible. Le mencioné sarcásticamente.

- ¡Hermanitaaa! Chilló Tanya y se me abalanzó mientras papá y mamá salían tras ella.

Mis padres se quedaron mirando muy impresionados mi maleta, pero no mencionaron palabra alguna durante unos minutos.

_El desayuno está en la mesa Charlie, dile a Tanya que venga. _Gritó mamá desde el comedor, era evidente que me quería ignorar solo como ella lo sabía hacer.

- ¡Bella hija! No le hagas caso a tu mamá. Tu sabes el carácter que tiene ella, pero ya se le pasará. Yo sabía que la niña de papá volvería a casa. Me decía mi papá entusiasmado y abrazándome. Yo siempre había sido su niña, su bebé.

- Papá, vine para hablar de algo súper importante con ustedes y para quedarme por su puesto.

- Claro Bells, sigue y tomas el desayuno con nosotros. De paso nos cuentas porque decidiste volver.

A continuación, pasamos al comedor. Mi mamá ayudó a la empleada a que servir y poner a la mesa. Todo se veía delicioso, la comida de casa siempre había sido mi debilidad.

- No me digas que rompiste con Jacob Black o te dejó por otra Bella, por qué si eso es así…

- Ay mamá, no hemos terminado. Estamos un poco distanciados pero nada más.

- ¿ Cuál es la noticia que tenía para contarnos Bella? Informó Charlie para no dejar que mamá dañáramos el desayuno con nuestra discusión.

- La verdad.. Hmmm todo fue muy rápido.. Me enteré hasta hace poco… Estoy embarazaaada. Dije bajando el tono de mi voz.

El jugo que estaba tomando mi papá se regó en el mantel preferido de mamá y Tanya gritó _Voy a ser tía._

_- ¿ _Cómo que embarazada, estás loca? Mi papá frunció el seño y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como nunca.

- Clarooo por eso fue que llegaste otra vez. Por qué no sabes ni cuidarte a ti misma aún y menos a un bebé y necesitas de nosotros no? Dijo mi mamá llena de furia.

- No es lo que ustedes piensan, en serio. La verdad los extrañaba mucho y necesitaba contarles esto. Ustedes saben que yo ya soy una persona que puede mantenerse sola y gracias a Dios tengo un trabajo y puedo pagarme mis cosas.

Pero la verdad, me siento sola y aburrida con Jacob ya no es lo mismo y les pido perdón, ustedes tenía razón…

- Claroooo como peleaste con tu noviecito y tras del hecho te deja embarazada, vienes a buscarnos otra vez. Tu no cambias Isabella.

Mamá sabía la forma perfecta para hacerme sentir mal, me recriminó el hecho de haberme ido de la casa hace unos cuantos años y quedar embarazada. Además me decía Isabella, como me gustaba que dijera así.. Agh ¡! Me sacaba de base.

- Bella después de toda la confianza que te dimos nos sales con esto, no es justo yo pensé que tu tenías más ideales y sobretodo que era más madura. Pero ya veo que no. No has aprendido nada de nosotros. De repente los ojos se les aguaron a mi papá, quien se fue a su habitación sin decirme nada. Era obvio que así no podía quedarme en casa, ya ni sabía que rumbo tomar.

Por un lado había sido el juguetico de un universitario, y por otro, la hija que traicionó a los padres que siempre le habían dado todo. Estaba más sola que nunca.


End file.
